Butterflies part 30
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Do the Thorntons finally get to go home?


"Constable, you have exceeded my expectations. You seem to be well enough to travel home now. However, I still want you to rest a lot. Also, I don't want you going back to work for at least a month."

"Ok, will do Doc. Thank you so much." Jack shook the doctors hand and left the office to go tell everyone the good news. He made a stop to talk to his mom and then went to see Elizabeth. When he walked into their hotel room, Elizabeth was rocking and feeding Maddie. She never failed to take his breath away. The way she sat there, nurturing their beautiful daughter, talking to her, kissing her hands, playing with her feet. Her gorgeous dark brown curls draped over her shoulder.

Elizabeth sensed someone watching even before she knew he was there. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hey." He walked over and knelt down next to the chair and leaned in and kissed her. "You take my breath away, Elizabeth."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Constable." He was making her stomach do flip flops looking at her that way, saying those words.

"So, I'm going to buy our tickets for Hope Valley for the day after tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

"The doc said I am healing great but I can't go back to work for a month."

"Ok." Her smiling face turned into concern but she didn't say anything.

"What are you worried about, Sweetheart?

"How do you know I'm worried?"

"I know you, better than I know myself."

"I'm just concerned about our money situation."

"We have a situation?"

She got up and put Maddie in her crib, buttoned up her shirt and pulled Jack over to the bed.

"Yes. You've been in the hospital almost a month. I'm not working and now you won't be for another month. How do you propose we pay for the hospital bills, let alone the things we need?"

"We do have your dad's wedding gift we were saving."

"I know, but I really didn't want to use that."

"We saved it for when we needed it. I'd say we need it right now."

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. "Ok, you're right. That's what we should do."

"So, tonight."

"What about tonight, Jack?"

"Want to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes. What about…?"

"Maddie? I asked my mom to watch her while we are gone."

"Sounds perfect. Or we could just stay here, order room service, go to bed early…"

"Don't you want to go out? It's been a long time since we've eaten at a nice restaurant, danced a little."

"It sounds great. Of course, we should go out. I was just giving another option."

"It was a very tempting option." He leaned over, kissing her neck, right below her ear, giving her goosebumps and making her shiver.

"What time should we be ready?" she giggled.

"I made reservations for six o'clock."

"It's a date."

Elizabeth was getting more excited as the day went on. She couldn't wait to be alone with Jack. He was right, it had been a long while since they had gone out to dinner. He told her they were going to the dining room at the hotel. She had seen it before and at night the place transformed from a comfortable dining area to a very romantic setting, perfect for tonight. She was in the washroom getting ready, finishing her hair. She knew he liked it when she left it flowing down her back, so that's what she did, but she pulled the top half back and pinned it with a flower shaped comb and swept it over one shoulder. Her dress, he had seen before, many times, but that's the only dress she had brought with her to Union City. She decided she was ready and nervously opened the door. She walked out and Jack was rocking Maddie. He was dressed in a suit and tie, his hair combed back. Looking extremely handsome, giving her butterflies.

"Mama!" Maddie said when she saw Elizabeth.

"Hi, Honey." She walked over and kissed Maddie's head. While she was leaning down, she took the opportunity to give Jack a kiss too. "Hi." She gave him one more kiss and smiled.

"You look so beautiful, Sweetheart."

"Thank you." She blushed. "You are making me nervous, Jack. You should feel these butterflies."

He put Maddie in her crib. "Nervous? Why?"

"Well, maybe excited is the word. I feel like this is our first date or something, and you look so handsome." She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm so lucky."

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "I'm the lucky one. Now let's take Maddie to Mom and go have dinner."

Elizabeth nodded.

They dropped Maddie off and Jack took her hand and led her to the dining room. When they walked in, she was overwhelmed at how beautiful the room was. Soft music playing, a few dancing couples on the floor. There were fresh flowers and two candles at every table, casting a hazy glow on the room. "Its lovely, Jack." She squeezed his hand and followed him and the waiter to their table. Always the gentleman, Jack pulled out her chair for her and subtly grazed her neck with his fingers as he went to sit down, making her shiver again. She looked up at him and smiled as he winked at her. "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Honey."

A few moments passed as they looked at their menus, their fingers in constant contact with the other. Every so often, they would steal a glance over their menus, just to look at each other. The waiter took their order and walked away as a slow song started playing. "Will you dance with me, Elizabeth?"

"Of course."

He took her hand and led her over to the dance floor. There were other couples out there, so Elizabeth didn't feel so on display. Jack held her close, one hand on her lower back, the other grasped her hand and held it on his chest. She leaned her cheek against his, thoroughly enjoying his aftershave. "You smell so good," she whispered.

"Thank you, so do you." He was reveling in her vanilla bubble bath again. He turned slightly and kissed her ear. They enjoyed the rest of the dance and returned to their table.

Soon, their meal was delivered and the rest of the night passed quickly. Afterward, Jack slowly walked Elizabeth back to his Mom's room to pick up Maddie.

"Did you two have a nice time?" Charlotte asked.

"Very nice, yes. Thank you for watching Maddie, Mom," Elizabeth said.

"My pleasure. I'm glad you two had a chance to be alone, after all you've been through lately."

"Me too," Jack agreed. He went in the other room and picked up a very sleepy Maddie from the middle of the bed. She whimpered for a second and then put her arm around Jack's neck and fell asleep. He walked back to Elizabeth and kissed his mom's cheek. "Thank you again, Mom. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight dear. Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Mom."

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up, wrapped in Jack's arms, as always. She loved that feeling ever since their first morning together. Safe and warm..he was so good at making her feel that way. She sighed with complete contentment. She would stay here all day if she could.

Jack stirred and wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, snuggling further against her. He knew she was awake. "Good morning, Mrs. Thornton."

"Hi, Sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Always, as long as you're here with me."

"Thank you, for last night. It was wonderful going out alone. I've missed that."

"Me too." She started to get up. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"I was going to check on Maddie and see what we have for breakfast." He was holding her hand, trying to keep her in bed.

"Just stay, for a few more minutes."

"Ok. Just until Maddie wakes up." She laid back down under the covers and Jack's warm arms.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Really? It is so early, who could it be?" Elizabeth wondered. She slipped out of bed and threw her robe on. She unlocked the door and opened it. Her father was standing out there. "Father?" Suddenly she felt extremely underdressed. "Come in." She stepped aside and let him in, adjusting her robe which now felt too short.

"I'm sorry for coming so early. Can I talk to both of you, for a moment?"

"Sure. Jack's in bed, but I will get him."

"No need, I'm here." Jack walked in the room as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Good morning, son. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment and then I'll be on my way." Elizabeth thought he looked uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was her attire, or lack of, or something entirely different.

"What is it, Father?"

"I just wanted you to know that I took the liberty to pay your bill at the hospital. Before you say anything, I wanted to do it. You both and Maddie are family, my family, and I want to take care of you. Since we live so far away, I don't get the opportunity, but this is what I wanted to do. I hope you understand."

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other. "Thank you, sir. We really appreciate your kindness, once again. This certainly makes things easier on us." He took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed gently. She squeezed back.

"Thank you, Father." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Beth. I know that Jack can more than care for you and that he is the best one for that job at this point in your life. I just wanted to help."

"I love you too, so much. You did help."

"Good to hear. Give that beautiful granddaughter of mine a kiss for me. Your Mother and I are leaving on this afternoon's train for Hamilton. Can we meet you in the dining room for lunch, and your Mother, Jack?"

"Of course. Let's do that. How about noon?"

"Yes, noon it is." Elizabeth and Jack watched as he left, amazed and yet not totally surprised at what happened.

Maddie started whimpering in her crib so Elizabeth went to change her diaper and feed her. Jack called for room service for breakfast. By the time Elizabeth brought Maddie into the kitchen, Jack was setting out the food. She put Maddie in her chair and joined Jack at the table.

"You know, I miss home terribly, Jack."

"Me too."

"I miss waking up and listening to you talking to Maddie every morning. I miss you making breakfast. I miss everything we did everyday. I miss talking to Abigail and I miss seeing the school children in town. Our life is so wonderful and we are so blessed."

"I agree, Honey. This time tomorrow we will be getting on the stage to head home. Then tomorrow night, we will be in our own bed."

"Thank goodness."

The next day, as planned, Jack, Elizabeth, Maddie and Charlotte loaded onto the stage and began the long journey home. They were, thankfully, the only passengers on the stage the whole day which made it less awkward when Elizabeth had to feed Maddie or change her. They stopped for lunch in a meadow along the road. Charlotte watched Maddie as Jack and Elizabeth went for a walk.

They walked down to the stream Jack knew about. "Its beautiful out here, Jack."

"Yes, it is." He winked at her, pulling her into his arms.

"I meant our surroundings." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and stepped closer.

"I didn't, although you are surrounding me, so…"

"Haha." She kissed him, lingering just a bit. "Mmm. You taste like peppermint." She kissed him again.

"We probably should head back," he mumbled between kisses.

"They wouldn't leave without us, would they?"

"I don't think so.."

"Ok one more minute." She kissed him again and then they walked back, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

They all loaded up again and Maddie fell asleep in Charlotte's arms and Elizabeth in Jack's. Before they knew it, they were pulling in to Hope Valley.

"Home. I'm so glad we're home." Elizabeth almost cried she was so happy.

"I'm going to go borrow a wagon and horses from the livery so we can get home."

"Ok, I'm going to say a quick hello to Abigail."

"I'm headed home to see Bill. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Oh, Mom. Before you go, I just want to say thank you."

"For what dear?"

"For everything. Traveling with me and keeping me sane. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you so much and I'm very happy you are my Mom now too." She reached out and hugged her, feeling the tears coming, but she held them back.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. I'm always going to be here."

"Thank you. Say hi to Bill for me."

"I will."

Elizabeth walked to Abigail's side door because the light was still on. She walked in and saw Abigail and Frank having tea in the parlor. "Abigail!"

"Elizabeth?! Oh, I'm so glad you're back." She rushed over and gave Elizabeth a huge hug and then took Maddie from her. "Oh my. You have grown!"

"She has. She's getting heavier by the day."

"So how's Jack?"

"He's just fine. I don't want to interrupt your evening. Maybe we can meet you here for breakfast tomorrow and talk."

"I would love that." Jack knocked and walked in the door. "Jack! It's so good to see you. You look well."

"I am, thank you." He gave Abigail a hug and shook Frank's hand. "Are you ready to head home, Honey? I'm exhausted."

"Oh yes, of course." She took Maddie from Abigail. "We'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes. I am looking forward to it."

On the way home Elizabeth told Jack she wanted to have breakfast at Abigail's.

"Oh, I was planning on cooking."

"Yes, Sweetie, but we have no food in the house. After breakfast we can go buy some at the mercantile."

"Right. I didn't think of that."

"You're so tired. When we get home, why don't I feed Maddie and then we can go to bed too?"

"Sounds good."

When they arrived, Jack went to the barn to brush down the horses and Elizabeth went inside to feed Maddie. By the time Jack came in, Elizabeth was waiting for him, writing in her journal. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. He stood up and walked slowly out of the room. Elizabeth went back to writing as she waited. He walked back in, undressed and got under the covers without saying anything. She blew out the candle and rolled over so he could hold her, but he had already fallen asleep.

"Poor guy. So tired. I love you," she whispered.

About a minute later, he must have realized he forgot something because she felt him move up against her and wrap his arms around her and mumble, "I love you, more."

The next morning Jack got up and took Maddie to the rocking chair. She was still sleepy so she cuddled against his neck. He loved this. It had been a very long time since he had done this in his own house. "Morning, Sweet Pea. Daddy missed this so much." He just rocked, rubbing her back, smelling her wonderful soapy baby smell.

"Dada." She raised her head and looked at him.

"Hi, Maddie."

"Dada." She slobbered on his cheek. "Mama?"

"She's sleeping."

"I'm awake. Just enjoying watching you two."

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby. I'm here."

"Mama?"

"I think she's probably hungry. I will take her."

"Ok. I'll get ready to go to town." He brought Maddie over and went to the closet. Elizabeth started to feed Maddie, but she kept stopping and sitting up.

"Maybe you're not hungry." She buttoned up and got out of bed. Jack came out of the closet.

"Done already?"

"She didn't want to eat. Maybe she will at Abigail's."

"I'll take her, while you get ready." He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Whiskers. You haven't shaved in a while."

He rubbed his face. "Hmmm. Ok, give me a few moments, then I will take her."

He shaved and came back in the room. "Do I pass inspection, Mrs. Thornton?"

She touched his face. "Looks good to me." She kissed his cheek. "Not prickly. You smell good too."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her and kissed her. "You weren't going to get away with a kiss on the cheek this morning."

"I was hoping I wouldn't." She winked at him and went to change.

They walked in the side door of Abigail's. "Jack, Elizabeth. It's wonderful to see you this morning."

"You too Abigail."

"You three sit here and I will join you soon."

"Ok, I made biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs. How does that sound?"

"I have missed your biscuits, Abigail. It's been so long." Jack's mouth was watering thinking about them.

"It has. You were gone two months, Jack. I was so worried about you, all three of you, actually."

"No need to worry."

"Jack, telling a woman not to worry is like telling a dog not to bark, especially one of the women that cares for you very much." She squeezed his hand, tearing up.

"I know, you're right, Abigail. I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying."

"We almost lost you again, Jack." She let the tears fall, rather than fighting them.

"Abigail? I'm ok now." She got up and walked across the room. Elizabeth nodded with her head for him to go over there. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

"I'm sorry. You and your family mean so much to me. I love you all so much." Jack pulled her into a hug.

"We love you too. You have been there for us since the beginning. I don't know where we would be without you."

"Probably still talking in animal analogies." She stepped away from Jack to wipe her eyes.

"Hey. I got my point across, didn't I?" Abigail started laughing through the tears.

"Men. If they could just say what they mean, instead of dancing around the subject."

"What are you guys talking about? Animal analogies?"

Abigail started. "When you were courting Billy Hamilton…"

"Do we really need to bring him up, Abigail? It's not one of my proudest moments."

"Well, just wait. Jack was so concerned…"

"Jealous, you mean," Elizabeth broke in.

"Hey, I was concerned."

"Whatever you say, sweetie." She patted his hand. Jack sat back and listened.

"Whatever he was, he was lost when you were with Billy. He asked me how to get you to listen to his worries about Billy's character."

"I didn't want you hurt."

"I know."

"I told him that you catch more flies with honey."

"That's why you started being so nice to us. Jack, back then, I didn't know what you wanted. To annoy me or to be with me."

"I knew as soon as Billy started paying attention to you, I wanted to be with you, no matter what. You didn't seem to have any interest, though."

"Jack, do you realize that I wanted so badly to go to that dance with you? If you had told me you would have saved me a dance, I never would have paid any attention to Billy. I wanted to be with you."

"I couldn't."

"Were you really forbidden to dance while on duty, or just scared to dance with me?"

"Both I guess."

"We could have saved a lot of time if we would have just talked."

"Yes, you both are so stubborn, but so meant for each other."

"We are." She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"The best part, Elizabeth, was what happened after Billy was gone. You were mad at the situation, but taking it out on poor Jack."

"I was embarrassed."

"I told you, you didn't have anything to be embarrassed about, Honey."

"I know, but the man I wanted to be with just saw me get fooled by someone else. I felt stupid."

"You weren't stupid, Sweetheart. You are the smartest woman I know."

"My point was, you took it out on Jack and he was confused. He came to me one night outside the café and asked me "Let's say a bear saved a dear from a skunk. A skunk who had every intention of hurting her. Why then would the deer be angry at the bear?"

Elizabeth laughed. "A skunk. Yes. What did you tell him, Abigail?"

"I said that the deer's pride was hurt. Seeing the bear reminded the deer she was silly enough to trust a skunk. I also said that he didn't seem to show any interest in replacing the skunk. So he needed to approach you as a man, not as a Constable there to protect you."

"Wise advice."

"That's when I came to ask you out to dinner."

"For chili and cornbread."

"There weren't too many options, plus you turned me down to clean out your closet."

"Elizabeth!" Abigail scolded and then laughed.

"I was mad. I changed my mind though." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sorry, Jack. I never should have said that."

"That's ok, it all turned out pretty good, I would say." He nodded toward Maddie who had fallen asleep on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I agree, Sweetie."


End file.
